


melt

by deadrosexx



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, taehyun is jealous, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosexx/pseuds/deadrosexx
Summary: Beomgyu receives a love letter and Taehyun gets jealous.





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired from the new york showcase moment where beomgyu pretended(?) to fall into taehyun’s arms! i realised that this ship is also underrated, love that for me

“Taehyun-ah, you’re staring.”

Beomgyu is at Taehyun’s home as they always hung out after they got out from school. 

This time it was different from usual. Beomgyu found an anonymous love letter on his desk after lunch break, his friends and himself wondering who it could be. They just knew it was a girl, nothing more.

It was the first time he got one, so it was no surprise when his friends made a huge fuss about it. 

Though it was embarassing trying to shut them up so not everyone at school finds out and spreads unecessary rumours.

Taehyun seemed more affected than Beomgyu, the younger being silent the whole time on the way when he is actually energetic every other day. 

It made Beomgyu feel uneasy, as if he disappointed his best friend. He didn’t want that. 

Taehyun still remained quiet, frozen where he sits next to Beomgyu on his bed. Beomgyu sighs, putting away his phone and turning his whole body to him.

It was a bit awkward since Taehyun was already looking at him but not reacting to any of his words or whatsoever. 

Beomgyu’s patience for the sake of his sensitive friend was beginning to wear thin. He grabs his wrists and leans in until their foreheads touched, searching for his unfocused eyes.

Finally Taehyun gasps, his gaze flipping to Beomgyu’s lips for a second that he thought he just imagined it. 

The next thing he knew, he was being shoved away and landed on the other side of the bed. 

“Ow!” He hisses, grabbing his head. Fortunately it didn’t hurt much since he didn’t fell to the ground. 

Taehyun splutters, unable to speak as he rushes to his side. He checks if Beomgyu had hurt himself, touching his body quickly in a panicked way.

Beomgyu’s lips turn into a pout as he sits up and reassures the younger that he is fine.

“I’m fine but you’re not and I’m seriously starting to get worried, Taehyun. I don’t understand why you’re like this.” He adjusts his clothing which wrinkled up a bit in the process.

Taehyun bites his bottom lip, avoiding Beomgyu’s eyes as he shrugs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Beomgyu wants to scream in frustration, “You won’t even talk to me? Did I do something wrong... Anything to upset you?” 

Taehyun was quick to shake his head but he still won’t meet his eyes and Beomgyu didn’t know what else to say.

It was the first time that things turned out like this between them. Almost as if they had a fight.

Beomgyu starts to feel tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and immediately looks up to the ceiling, blinking them away. 

He stands up and scrambles to grab his things, wanting to leave quickly and talk it out with Taehyun when he felt like it.

“Where are you going?” Taehyun asks, his voice so quiet that he could miss it.

“You’re not talking to me so I don’t know why I should stay.” Beomgyu replies blankly. 

He walks to the door after taking everything – not bothering to take another look at Taehyun, scared of getting rejected again – when he gets interrupted by the boy himself.

He grabs his arm and Beomgyu’s heart rate speeds up when he suddenly hugs him.

“Don’t go. I’m sorry.” Taehyun whispers, burying his face in Beomgyu’s neck and inhaling his comforting scent.

Beomgyu rubs his back, he knew his friend didn’t feel okay and wanted to make him feel better but it was difficult when Taehyun wouldn’t talk to him.

“Talk to me, I’m just trying to help.”

Taehyun nods and pulls back right after, embarassed at his own immature actions. Beomgyu tosses his bag away and takes Taehyun’s hand in his, leading them to the bed again.

“I’m just shocked you received a love letter.” Taehyun blurts out, hugging his legs with his arms as if trying to protect himself. It makes Beomgyu’s heart ache, he looks more small than he already is.

Feels. Unknown to Beomgyu.

“But... Why? Am I that unattractive to you?” Beomgyu tries to joke, wincing when it hurts and was not funny at all.

Taehyun looks up so fast in confusion, his expression dark and jaw set when he answers, “Are you kidding me?”

He doesn’t break the eye contact for the first time today (finally), so Beomgyu stares at him to continue, concerned expression in place.

Taehyun hesitates, brows furrowed and hands curled up in fists, “You’re... the most beautiful person I’ve met.”

Beomgyu feels like his breath got knocked out of his lungs. This was a huge compliment coming from Taehyun who usually was in love with himself.

Another thing that Beomgyu adored about him.

“Seriously, why are you like this today?” Beomgyu asks in exasperation, hiding his face in his hands when the blood rushed up to his face.

Taehyun inhales deeply, “I just... What will you do now? The person said to meet you at the park near the school tomorrow.”

Beomgyu tilts his head curiously, “Was this what bothered you the whole time?”

Taehyun scratches his neck and nods, nervous of how Beomgyu will react.

Beomgyu smiles in amusement when he realises, “Are you jealous?”

Taehyun’s doe eyes widen more than already possible as he laughs breathlessly in disbelief, blinking rapidly, “W-Why would I? Jealous? T-This is... It doesn’t make any sense!”

Beomgyu laughs with his whole body at his friends stammering, hitting his arm playfully. “You’re so cute!”

“C-Cute... I’m handsome!” Taehyun mutters.

His face was burning so he tries to cool himself by waving his hands in front of his face and whining that his room is too hot.

Beomgyu suppresses the urge to laugh once again and instead turns around, laying his head on Taehyun’s chest and sighing in content.

“You got me worried for nothing. I won’t go, don’t worry.” Beomgyu teases his best friend, grinning to himself when he hears him sigh defeatedly.

There’s a pause before Taehyun speaks up again, “Why won’t you go?”

Beomgyu tries to look at his face, it’s a bit uncomfortable and his face is upside down but it’s better than nothing.

His expression turns serious when he asks in a monotonous way, “Do you want me to?”

Taehyun takes a deep breath and musters up his whole courage as he wraps his arms tenderly around Beomgyu’s small body, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“I don’t like to share.”

Beomgyu’s presence near him calms him, so Taehyun takes it a step further and nuzzles his cheek on the side of Beomgyu’s neck. 

It’s intimate, something they never explored before which is why Taehyun’s stomach lurches in anticipation. He feels sick, too scared of what will happen next but he also feels... happy.

Even more happy when Beomgyu puts his own arm on top of Taehyun’s, his happiness evident in his voice when he says, “You don’t need to. I’m all yours.”

Just like that the topic is brushed off and they’re cuddling, basking in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by tender, please give it a listen!  
> sorry for any mistakes as english is not my first language <3


End file.
